The Lily & Brandon Chronicles: The Kidnapped Paige
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: After being told that their baby sister was dead, Lily and Brandon try to prove that is not true. If she is still alive, she must be in the hands of another person...
1. TLABC, Story 1, Chapter 1

_**The Lily and Brandon Chronicles: The Kidnapped Paige  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE BIOGRAPHY OF LILY AND BRANDON**_

_**Lily-** Lily has two eyes, long, curly orange hair with purple streaks and bangs like Leela's, a pink tank top with a peace sign, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She loves to sing, and spend lots of time with her father. Her father and her are extremely close, more than anybody knows. She's nice to animals, but not a true fan of her brother. She likes to tease and torment her brother, but he can't stop loving her. She's got two friends at school named Nicole and Kia. Like she is with her father, she loves to be near her Uncle Bender, which is the only time she likes her brother._

_**Brandon- **Brandon has one eye, purple hair with orange streaks and bangs like Fry's, a red T-shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers. He loves to play with his pet turtle, Matt, and to hang out with his sister, Lily. He has no idea that she always torments him, but focuses on her. He's like a troublemaker, but only with his Uncle Bender. He's never ashamed of his one eye, and spends lots of time with his mother. He's got a friend named Standler, who is technically, a robot. He likes girls, but is always idolized by Kia, Lily's friend, which apparently he likes as well._

_Together, they'll face obstacles like never before, in the face of the future._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1: _The Kidnapped Paige_**

"Brandon! Give me back my Pikachu!" Lily exclaimed as she chased Brandon around her bedroom. Brandon had just woke up and stole her Pikachu plush toy, which was a matter of tease. Brandon lead her into the living room where Fry and Leela were watching TV on the couch.

"What's going on? Did you find the snake underneath your bed?" Fry asked Lily.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"No, she hadn't found it, yet." Brandon said.  
"What snake! Anyway, no. Brandon wont give me my Pikachu back!" Lily said. 

"Brandon?" Leela said.  
"Fine." Brandon said as he handed Lily the plush. "I just wanted a little Sunday energy."

"The more I see you, the more I admire dogs." Lily said as she walked back to her room.  
"I'll pretend I can hear that." Brandon said. 

Lily groaned.

"Gosh, I don't really understand the ways of my sister. It's at times like this I wish I'd listened to what she told me when I was little." Brandon asked.

"What did she say?" Fry asked.  
"I don't know, I wasn't listening." Brandon replied. 

"Look, trying to get her attention is something that she's not really happy for you to do. I mean, of course, she's your sister, but I think you need to stop... _attentionizing _her." Leela said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But there's nothing that I can do to make her like me." Brandon said as he hung his head.  
"What are you talking about? Lily loves you. She loves you from the bottom of her heart." Fry said.  
"Yeah. But you'll have a lifetime to bond with her. You know, to figure out why your sister torments you." Leela said. 

"A lifetime isn't nearly long enough to figure out what it's all about." Brandon said.

"Well, in the meantime, your mother and I have to go to work." Fry said.  
"Can we come?" Lily asked as she walked in the living room.  
"Yeah, we wanna go on deliveries with you." Brandon said.  
"Oh, all right. But Lil, you'll be in charge of your brother." Leela said.  
"Okay." Lily said.  
"What?" Brandon asked.

"You've got ears, you know what she said." Lily said.

* * *

"People, today you will not be making a delivery to any planet whatsoever." Hermes announced.

Fry, Leela, and Bender cheered.

"Well, at least this is the darkest day for Planet Express--" the Professor said.  
"Don't bother me. I'm living happily ever after." Bender said as he set his legs on the conference table.  
"Aww, man!" Brandon exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, Brand. There's always tomorrow. Or next week. Or the week before that, but that still wouldn't count." Lily said.  
"But do you think that there'll be another delivery at what day you just said?" Brandon asked.  
"I'm sure of it. Where there's a will, there's a way." Lily said as she smiled. 

"And if there's a will, I wanna be in it." Bender said.

Suddenly, Leela began to groan, clutching her stomach. Fry gently put his hands on her shoulders, patting her right shoulder.

"Leela, what's wrong?" Fry asked worriedly.  
"Mom, are you okay?" Lily asked.  
"My stomach's hurting a little..." she said.  
"Do you need to see a doctor?" Fry asked. 

"Did somebody say _doctor?_" Zoidberg asked as he walked in the conference room.

"Oh, Lord." Leela whispered.  
"Not him." Fry whispered. 

"Leela, I think I might be able to handle with your stomach problem. I just happened to get a good movement out of myself after eating those eggs from that turtle." Zoidberg said.

"That wasn't eggs." Brandon said. "That was dirt that Matt spit out when he ate it."  
"Hey, if it's dirt, it's served." Zoidberg said.

* * *

In Zoidberg's hospital room, Leela sat down on the bed, with Fry next to her."So, Leela, has there been any stomach problems occurring lately?" Zoidberg asked, holding the clipboard.  
"Well, a little. I'm pregnant." she said as she took Fry's hand as they both smiled.  
"Really? How long have you been in this condition?"  
"Five months."  
"Hmm... Have you had the same problem like this before?"  
"No, not even when I was pregnant with Lily and Brandon."  
"She felt well this morning, but last night, she was sweating." Fry said.  
"Hmm, this is very interesting. Leela, have you ever taken anything while you were pregnant?" 

"No, of course not."

"... Well, Leela." Zoidberg said after he wrote the information down on the clipboard. "I cannot say for certain, I can't. But there may be a tiny chance that your baby may have a genetic disorder."

Leela gasped. But Fry had no idea what that meant.

"... A terrible condition for the newborn." Zoidberg finished.

Fry gasped.

"How can Paige have that?" Fry asked.

"Well, in this case, I don't have a clue what this disorder is caused by. However, I might be able to help you. There is one person who could help you. Her name is Kaya Whitman. She is a genetic counselor and a pregnancy therapist. Here, I'll give you her card." Zoidberg said as he handed Leela the small card.

* * *

**KAYA MICHELLE WHITMAN**

_**Professional Genetic and Pregnancy Therapist**_

**Located at 49688 Fuller St. Brooklyn, New New York**

**FOR MORE INFORMATION, CALL 1-800-GET-BENT**

**

* * *

**

"Is she good?" Leela asked.

"Well, she did make me find out that my whole goal in life was to suffocate my sorrow in working as a doctor. But apparently the day has been done." Zoidberg replied as he started to sob really loudly.

* * *

Hours later, Fry and Leela took a visit to _Kaya Whitman's Genetic and Pregnancy Therapy_ as Zoidberg ordered. As they sat on the chair and faced the desk, they saw a tall, blonde woman with her hair wrapped up in a pony tail walk into the room. She had on a long-sleeved orange shirt and a black mini skirt. She looked more like a 20 year old, and held a clipboard."Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fry." she said.  
"Hello." Fry and Leela said in unison. 

"I'm Kaya Whitman, your therapist. I hear from your records your unborn baby may have a genetic disorder?" she asked.  
"Yes, ma'am." Leela said.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Fry, soon enough, you'll have nothing to worry about. There are always good and possible chances that you will give birth to a healthy baby. But in the meantime, we better get started."

Fry put his hand over Leela's hand on the handles of the chair. They both smiled and prepared for the next imployment.

"Now then... How long have you two been married?" Kaya asked.  
"Nine years." Fry replied.  
"Do you have other children?"  
"Two. Lily and Brandon. They're 9 and 7." Leela said.  
"Now... is this pregnancy of yours wanted or unwanted?" 

"Wanted." both Fry and Leela said again.

"Good." she said as she wrote down the information on the paper. "Now, have you ever had a horrible feeling in your stomach before this happened, Leela?"

"No, not really. It just started today." Leela answered.  
"... This next question may seem uncomfortable to you a little, but it's part of a way to help your baby."  
"Okay. We're willing to listen to anything." Fry said.  
"All right... Mrs. Leela, have you ever had sex with your husband while you were pregnant?"  
"Well, a little. Sometimes at night we do. But when I don't feel well, we don't have sex. He just holds me every night."

"Good. How many times in total?"  
"Probably three or four or five times."  
"What is your occupation?"

"We both work at Planet Express." Fry said.

"The delivery company? Hmm. I heard about you people. You saved the planet from that asteroid of garbage."  
"Yeah." Leela said.  
"Have you made any deliveries to an unusual place before?"  
"Well, to one planet. It was inhabited by weird particles of genes that surfaced the air." Leela said.  
"Genes? This must have been part of your problem."

"Is anything going to happen to my daughter?" Fry asked.  
"I'm not sure. Leela, will you come with me? There's someone I have to introduce you to." Kaya asked.  
"Sure... Can my husband come, too?" she asked.  
"Sure. If he wants to." Kaya said. 

"I always want to be by Leela." Fry said as he smiled at his wife.

Kaya, Fry, and Leela then walked into a next room just ahead of the hallway. It turns out this place was also for examination. As they approached the room, it looked more like a doctor's room, only with more scientific advantages. There turned around reading a clipboard was a brown-haired woman with tan skin and a lab coat on.

"Rita?" Kaya asked.

The woman turned around and smiled at the therapist. She took the clipboard in one of her hands and approached the trio of people.

"Rita, this is Philip and Leela Fry. Apparently, Mrs. Leela here needs examination for any genetic disruptions." Kaya said.

"Pleased to meet you." Rita said as she shook hands with both Fry and Leela.

"Fry, Leela, this is Rita Johnson, she's a professional medical nurse, and she will be examining you for any genetic disorders. Now, it wont be uncomfortable, just a few tests and results, and it'll be all over." Kaya said.

"Oh, that wont be a problem." Leela said.  
"Good. I'll meet up with you in a few hours." Kaya said as she left the room.  
"Just have a seat up here." Rita instructed as she patted the hospital bed. 

Leela sat down on the hospital bed, with Fry supporting at her side. He took her hand and held it tight, preparing again for the result of their problem. Rita approached Leela again with a clipboard in her hands, and read the information well.

"You are... five months pregnant?" she asked.  
"Yes, ma'am." Leela said.  
"That's great... A boy or a girl?"  
"Girl. We're naming it Paige. We saw it on the ultrasound just a few weeks ago." Fry said. 

"Wow. Good... Great... Now, I need you to lay back on this hospital bed. Mr. Fry, would you mind getting the lights?" Rita asked.

Fry did as she instructed and turned off the lights. As he got back, holding Leela's hand again, Rita already instructed a machine, which showed her blood type in an instant. There was a control at the end, which examined the in parts of the body.

"This is just like the ultrasound, but a little more clearer." Rita advised.

It turns out that the control was rested on Leela's belly, where they began investigating what is wrong with the baby. They found the little infant, moving and kicking in Leela's stomach.

"She's beautiful." Rita said.  
"She gets it from her mother." Fry said.  
"She reminds me of my six year old daughter, Kelsey." Rita said.  
"Oh, really?" Leela asked.  
"Yes. But... she died in a car accident with my husband..."  
"Oh, Rita, I'm sorry." Leela said.  
"It's all right. You're lucky you have a child. Your own child..."  
"Yeah. She's also got a brother and sister at home." 

"Oh, that's great." Rita said. "... Now, I'm going to run more tests again. And you have to tell me _everything _about your other kids, Lily and Brandon. Because this may be small help to save your unborn child..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *


	2. TLABC, Story 1, Chapter 2

_**The Lily and Brandon Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE BIOGRAPHY OF LILY AND BRANDON**_

_**Lily-** Lily has two eyes, long, curly orange hair with purple streaks and bangs like Leela's, a pink tank top with a peace sign, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She loves to sing, and spend lots of time with her father. Her father and her are extremely close, more than anybody knows. She's nice to animals, but not a true fan of her brother. She likes to tease and torment her brother, but he can't stop loving her. She's got two friends at school named Nicole and Kia. Like she is with her father, she loves to be near her Uncle Bender, which is the only time she likes her brother._

_**Brandon- **Brandon has one eye, purple hair with orange streaks and bangs like Fry's, a red T-shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers. He loves to play with his pet turtle, Matt, and to hang out with his sister, Lily. He has no idea that she always torments him, but focuses on her. He's like a troublemaker, but only with his Uncle Bender. He's never ashamed of his one eye, and spends lots of time with his mother. He's got a friend named Standler, who is technically, a robot. He likes girls, but is always idolized by Kia, Lily's friend, which apparently he likes as well._

_Together, they'll face obstacles like never before, in the face of the future._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 2: _The Kidnapped Paige_**

At Fry and Leela's home, in their bedroom, Fry was sitting up against the bed, watching TV, while Leela's head was sleeping on his lap, facing the ceiling. The silence, all but the TV, was totally and barely unoticeable. Noticing she was stroking her stomach, Fry knew that she was thinking of the baby.

"Oh, Fry, I'm worried." she said.  
"Worried? You heard what Rita said, she'll be fine." Fry said. 

"I'm just kinda concerned that Paige wont be healthy when she's born. I mean, I know that she'll be having bad breathing problems, but what else could be wrong?"

"Leela, nothing will go wrong." Fry said as he leaned his head towards her face. "Paige will be just fine. But if there is something wrong with her, I'll do whatever I can to help her. I promise."

"Thank you, hon." Leela said as she smiled. Fry leaned in and kissed her.  
"Anytime." Fry said. "You know I could never grow tired of loving you, do you?"  
"Always." Leela said as she raised from the bed and gazed at Fry seductively. 

Fry leaned back onto the bed and let Leela lay on top of him, kissing him as he kissed back. His hands kept on moving up and down her arms over and over again as they began to make passion. He kissed her again, and then on her neck. He then moved up and kissed her lips, but she pulled back.

"Fry, take it easy." she whispered.

"Did I hurt you?" Fry asked.  
"Oh, no. It was just that I was... sorta running out of air." Leela laughed.  
"Wow. I must have been making love to you _too_ hard."  
"Yeah, a little."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. We were both caught up in the act a little." 

"Well, I know that's not a bother. I guess it happens during pregnancy."  
"Exactly."

"... Does it hurt? You know, in your position?"  
"Sometimes. But then you get used to it." Leela said as she put her hand over her belly. 

Fry moved his hand and touched her belly. They were both feeling Paige kick, as then again did Fry cover Leela's hand as he moved his hand.

"You wanna know why I chose you to be my wife?" Fry asked.  
"Why?" Leela asked. 

"Because you are more than words. You're everything. You're my sky, my moon, my stars, my universe, my entire life to this future. You're beautiful. Ever since I met you, I'd knew we'd become friends. But until the day when I kissed you, I knew we would be together. You were more than any other girl I've known. You're all I ever wanted in my life. You're the woman who I can't live without. Ever since that Lily and Brandon were born, my life just got better. Now with Paige, I know that we're gonna have a perfect family."

Leela smiled.

"Thank you, Fry. You know, for telling me all these beautiful words. That's what really makes you the husband I love." Leela said.

Fry kissed her.

"And thank you for telling me that." Fry said.

* * *

Walking down the hallway in her school, Lily went into the school library to check out her grade books. Ever since she was told about her unborn baby having a genetic disorder, she has been trying to study about it. She asked her teacher about it, and advised her to look in the library. Luckily, there was still one in tact.**Health Problems in the Offspring**  
_**by Darcy Holland**_

"Come on, come on, come on, come on..." she heard Brandon whisper.  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at Brandon struggling over the bookcase beside her.

"I'm trying to look for any goreifying books, but I think they're all out!" he replied.

"Brandon, if there could be one brain cell in your mind, it would already be playing ping-pong by now." Lily said as she walked away with the book in her hand.

"Crap-o-rama." Brandon whispered his favorite used line.

* * *

"Here's the book, Mrs. Glutenmeyer. Now what?" Lily said as she handed her teacher the book.

"Hmm... Well, since this record is checked out, ask your mother about the problems on page... 48. That should help you." she said as she handed Lily back the book.

"Thanks, ma'am. I'll owe you a report for this!" Lily said as she ran out of the classroom. Until Brandon ran in and approached her desk.

"Do you have **Death Be Not Proud? **The wheel is turning but the hamster is dead." he asked.

* * *

Back at home, Lily began to read page 48 before her mother did. Although, in the fourth grade, she didn't understand what really anything meant on that page. But she began admiring something even better than words; pictures."Lil?" she heard her mother say.  
"Ya, mom?" Lily asked.  
"I need dirty clothes. What are you reading there?" Leela asked as she picked up a shirt off the floor. 

"I meant to show this to you. I've been real concerned about Paige, you know, and well... here." she said as she handed her mother the book.

Leela sat on Lily's bed, reading the page Lily's teacher assigned her to read. Lily stood by, hoping to find out what those long vocabulary words really meant.

"Hmm... Lil, you wouldn't mind if I read this tonight?" Leela asked.  
"No. I checked it out for you." Lily said.  
"Thanks, sweetie." Leela said as she hugged her daughter. 

As Lily got up and gathered her dirty clothes, a thought came through her mind, then came out of her mouth.

"Hey, mom? Do you think that there's something bad that's gonna happen to Paige?"  
"No. To tell you the truth, Lil, I know that nothing is gonna happen to your sister. I know she's gonna be healthy, sweet, and adorable." Leela said. 

"I hope so. Brandon was kinda freaked out when he heard it was a girl."  
"And I still am!" Brandon yelled from the hallway.

"In any case, just don't let this genetic disorder thought get in your way of your schoolwork." Leela said to Lily.

"I wont. As long as you don't let it get in the way of your marriage."  
"Lil, you know it wont. I just think I need some air once in a while."  
"That's good. But just don't let it ruin any... you know. _'Alone time' _?" 

"Oh, I wont. If I take it easy, your father will take it easy."

* * *

_"This proportion of the show is brought to you by Boswell's Edible pajamas! Have a tasty good night!" _the TV commercial said as Fry watched it in the master bedroom.

"Huh. That wouldn't even be good for a second honeymoon." Fry said.

"Fry? Can I talk to you?" Leela asked as she came in the bedroom.

"Sure." Fry replied. 

"Well... Lily asked me about this genetic disorder. And... she thinks it's gonna affect our marriage." Leela said as she sat down on the bed.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is gonna affect our marriage."  
"I know that, but... After what happened earlier, after I told you to take it easy... I think she might be right."  
"Leela, please don't say that. You just needed some air, and I was being kinda rough."  
"I know. It's not your fault. I was just kinda feeling sick to my stomach at that time. Not really in the mood to make love." 

"That's okay. If you want, I'll take it easy for you." Fry said as he put his hands over her hands.  
"... Thanks, honey." Leela said as she kissed him.

"Mmmm..." Fry moaned as he kissed back.

They let each other go in a loud _Muah! _She trusted her husband dearly, and hoped that for the next months of taking things slowly would pay off. She rose up from the bed to pick of a pile of dirty clothes at the other side of the bed.

"Boy, I've got lots of work to do tonight." Leela said as she bent over to pick up the clothes.

But Fry didn't reply. In one side of him, it was silenced by her hardworking voice, but the other side was merely staring at her rear end. As she picked up the clothes, Fry got up from the bed behind her.

"I'll give you a hand." he said.

As they walked into the laundry room, and after letting all the clothes dropped into the washing machine, Fry, in return for his silent stare, slapped her gently on the rear. She turned her head and giggled at him. She guessed that's what he meant by _"I'll give you a hand."_

"Well, happy anniversary." Leela joked.

"Prow..." Fry sheepishly joked, with a _come hither_ tone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	3. TLABC, Story 1, Chapter 3

_**The Lily and Brandon Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE BIOGRAPHY OF LILY AND BRANDON**_

_**Lily-** Lily has two eyes, long, curly orange hair with purple streaks and bangs like Leela's, a pink tank top with a peace sign, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She loves to sing, and spend lots of time with her father. Her father and her are extremely close, more than anybody knows. She's nice to animals, but not a true fan of her brother. She likes to tease and torment her brother, but he can't stop loving her. She's got two friends at school named Nicole and Kia. Like she is with her father, she loves to be near her Uncle Bender, which is the only time she likes her brother._

_**Brandon- **Brandon has one eye, purple hair with orange streaks and bangs like Fry's, a red T-shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers. He loves to play with his pet turtle, Matt, and to hang out with his sister, Lily. He has no idea that she always torments him, but focuses on her. He's like a troublemaker, but only with his Uncle Bender. He's never ashamed of his one eye, and spends lots of time with his mother. He's got a friend named Standler, who is technically, a robot. He likes girls, but is always idolized by Kia, Lily's friend, which apparently he likes as well._

_Together, they'll face obstacles like never before, in the face of the future._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 3: _The Kidnapped Paige_**

The next morning, Leela was scheduled to go back to Rita's office for another appointment. This time, she has decided to bring Lily with her. Although Fry wanted to go with her, he just followed Leela's commands to stay home. With Lily playfully teasing him at the beginning of the day. But the two girls weren't allowed to go until 2:00, and since it was a Saturday, it was perfect for their day. Sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal, Lily faced the TV of musicals. That's where Leela came in and sat down on the couch with her daughter.

"Hey, Lil. What are you watching?" she asked.  
"Musicals. Some of these were made from local choirs." Lily answered. 

"Really? I didn't know you were so into choir musicals. Maybe that explains why I hear you singing in your room all day."

"You... heard me singing?"  
"Of course. Me and your father hear it every night before we go to sleep. You've got a great talent, Lil."  
"Thanks, Mom." 

"Next up, the Lamar Arkansas Choir will be performing a traditional lullabye, _All Through The Night._" The TV announcer said.

Leela and Lily saw the row of students who were wearing orange and white robes with three boys, and lots of girls. (**CS/N: Counting me!)**

_"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
all through the night,__  
Guardian angels God will send thee,__  
all though the night,__  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,__  
hill and vale in slumber steeping;__  
I my loving vigil keeping,__  
all through the night._

_While the moon her watch is keeping,  
all through the night,_

_While the weary world is sleeping,__  
all through the night,__  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,__  
visions of delight revealing,__  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,__  
all through the night._

_All through the night..." _

"That was a really good song. What'd you think, Lil?" Leela asked, but suddenly heard snoring. "Lil, Lily? Lily Jane, wake up!"

"Huh? Huh? Oh, I'm up, I'm up, Mom." Lily said. "That song was just to soft that it made me go to sleep."  
"I know. It's beautiful. You know, I heard my counselor's niece was in that Choir."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I think her name is Christine Humphrey." (**CS/N: Guess WHO!)**  
"You know you can ask Mrs. Whitman for the lyrics of that song so you can sing it to Paige at night."  
"Okay. As long as you sing it with me."  
"... Okay, Mom."

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, Leela. And I see you brought a pretty friend with you." Rita said as Leela and Lily walked in the room.

"Yeah. Rita, this is my daughter, Lily Jane Fry." Leela said.  
"Oh, nice to meet you, Lily." Rita said as she shaked the little girl's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Rita." Lily replied.

"Now, Leela, if you'll just sit on the hospital bed here again." Rita said.

Leela did what she was told while Lily stood beside her like Fry did when he was with her.

"Boy, you look just like your father." Leela said as she looked at Lily.  
"Oh, really? Well, I'm still glad you married him." Lily said. 

"Now, Leela, I'm gonna give you a little injection. It wont hurt you or your baby, but it can give it the more vitamins to take care of the disorders blocking her oxygen." Rita said as she held a needle.

"Are you saying my sister isn't breathing?" Lily asked.

"No, Lily, I'm saying that with that genetic disorder in her system, it makes her breathe a little harder than what average she should be breathing." Rita said as she injected the vitamins in Leela's arm.

"But she'll still survive, right?" Lily asked.  
"_Yes_." Rita said.  
"Is there anything I need to do during the next four months before my baby's due?" Leela asked. 

"Well... If you must, you cannot go on any more deliveries that can include bacterial viruses. And that involves the Planet of perverted blobs."

"Anything else?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to accomplish any sexual intercourse with your husband. Kissing and hugging is fine, but not the other thing."

"I understand."  
"Dad's gonna be _pretty _confused about that." Lily whispered to her mother.

* * *

"We can't _what_? I'm pretty confused about this." Fry said as he and Leela were in their bed.  
"You heard me, Fry. We can't have sex for four months." Leela said as she read the book Lily checked out.  
"Wow. To tell you the truth, that's gonna be a little hard." 

"I know. Ever since we were married, we always cuddle at night. But I guess kissing wouldn't hurt, would it?"  
"... I guess not. I'll try not to rush things this time."

"That's no trouble, honey. You don't worry about all this. I'm sure after Paige is born, we can go back to what we used to do at night." Leela said as she put her hand on Fry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Leela? If you don't mind... you know... for tonight..."  
"I know what you're thinking. Does this answer your question?" she asked as she kissed him. 

Fry and Leela began to moan as their kissing went on and on. Even though they weren't allowed to have sex, of course they were allowed to have a kissing moment. No matter how much the moment was great, they refused to remove their clothing while they were kissing. Nonetheless, kissing in the moment was a lot better, and hoped to make this through for four more months.

_"After four months is done, we wont have any trouble with our sex life." _

**

* * *

**

**FOUR IN A HALF MONTHS AND A FEW COMPLAINTS LATER...**

In the bed, Fry's eyes were wide open, where him and Leela almost made through the month without having sex. Lately it's been _awfully _weird. Leela came in the room and covered herself underneath the covers with Fry.

"Fry? You all right?" she asked.  
"Oh, yeah." Fry replied real quickly.  
"Are you sure? It looks like there's something wrong."  
"Oh, no no. Everything's A-ok. Let's just go to sleep."  
"... Fry--"  
"Everything's fine, Leela. I promise. Everything's fine." 

Fry gave Leela a kiss before returning to his laying position and into sleep. Leela turned off the light and went to sleep as well. But the sleep wasn't any good after five seconds...

"Everything's not FINE!" Fry exclaimed as he rose from the bed, with Leela following the same routine.  
"Huh?" she asked tiredly.  
"Leela! I want you!" Fry shrieked as he grabbed her shoulders. 

"Fry, I know that grill has gone to your head today, but you need to stop roasting those Humaniod Hams. They're messing up your brain."

"No! Leela! I can't take it anymore! Kissing and hugging is okay, but sex! We can't have sex! It's life-threatning to me!"

"Fry, it's not all that bad. I'm sure things will go good by tomorrow."

"Go good? That's what I need to hear!" Fry panicked as he paced back and forth from his bed. "I can't even cuddle with my wife because of that stupid delivery that led my daughter into sickness! What else is new?"

"...Uh, Fry?" Leela whispered.  
"God! It's been four months! Can I just at least get some action?"  
"Fry?"  
"I love my wife to death, but I can't take this anymore!"  
"Fry?"  
"Ever since we've been married, we haven't missed a day without sex!"  
"Fry?"  
"I wish that there is something that could at least--"

"Fry!" Leela exclaimed.  
"Yeah, hon?" Fry asked, calm as ever.  
"I thought you should know..."  
"Yeah?" 

"... My water just broke."

Fry's eyes went open. The first thought was at the phone.

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

At Taco Bellevue Hospital, Fry, Leela, Lily, and Brandon were all there, along with the Planet Express crew. Before, Rita asked that she would help with the delivery, since it was going to take a lot of work. In the delivery room, something was highly wrong. Somehow, Rita couldn't let Fry come in to support Leela. It made him worry, but since Rita was a professional, he decided to let her do the work. The labor stopped for a few minutes at a time as the two women were in the room. Leela was wearing the hospital dress, as Rita started to pull something out of her bag."Is Paige gonna be okay?" Leela asked Rita.  
"She will. I'm just gonna have to inject you with this." Rita said as she pulled out a needle.  
"What's in it?"  
"It's a drug that will help you rest while the labor is being done. It's called Hydro"shoot-it-yourself" medicine."  
"It's not gonna hurt my baby is it?"  
"Don't be fooled by the name, Miss Leela. Now, all I need for you to do is lay back and relax." 

Leela did so as she rested on the soft hospital pillows. Rita softly but quickly injected Leela with the medicine on her arm. Leela felt very tired after the injection, and thought that is one of it's steps into this labor. She fell back and dozed off into a sleep, feeling something very, very uncomfortable...

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Scott, set her over there." **_

Leela could hear voices in her dream, one of them sounding like Rita's. She couldn't wake up, as if the medicine forced her to shut her eye.

_**"No, no, no. Give me that, dammit." **_

She felt totally uncomfortable than she did when she first dozed off. She acted like something had just punched her in the stomach. She thought it was just part of the labor, but she never experienced anything like this when she was giving birth to Lily or Brandon. Nevertheless, because of Paige's future breathing problem, this could be it's possibility that it could have something to do with more than just a baby's problem...

_**"Now, come on. Hurry before she wakes up..."  
**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	4. TLABC, Story 1, Chapter 4

_**The Lily and Brandon Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE BIOGRAPHY OF LILY AND BRANDON**_

_**Lily-** Lily has two eyes, long, curly orange hair with purple streaks and bangs like Leela's, a pink tank top with a peace sign, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She loves to sing, and spend lots of time with her father. Her father and her are extremely close, more than anybody knows. She's nice to animals, but not a true fan of her brother. She likes to tease and torment her brother, but he can't stop loving her. She's got two friends at school named Nicole and Kia. Like she is with her father, she loves to be near her Uncle Bender, which is the only time she likes her brother._

_**Brandon- **Brandon has one eye, purple hair with orange streaks and bangs like Fry's, a red T-shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers. He loves to play with his pet turtle, Matt, and to hang out with his sister, Lily. He has no idea that she always torments him, but focuses on her. He's like a troublemaker, but only with his Uncle Bender. He's never ashamed of his one eye, and spends lots of time with his mother. He's got a friend named Standler, who is technically, a robot. He likes girls, but is always idolized by Kia, Lily's friend, which apparently he likes as well._

_Together, they'll face obstacles like never before, in the face of the future._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 4: _The Kidnapped Paige_**

Late in the morning, Leela woke up, feeling very sleepy. She realized the birth was over, and felt so happy about it. She rested against the pillows for a few minutes, until she heard a door open. In the door came Lily and Brandon, running towards their tired mother.

"Mommy! You did it!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Awesome!" Brandon exclaimed as he and his sister hugged her.  
"Hey, take it easy, kids. Your mother just gave birth." Fry's voice said to the kids as he walked in.  
"It's okay, Fry. It was just overnight." Leela said as she hugged him. "Did you get to see her?" 

"No, not yet. The doctors kept on running tests to her, and the results wont be until--" Fry began until the doctors walked in the room. "Oh, nevermind."

There were two human doctors, as well as Dr. Zoidberg. They looked at the family real sadly, until the first doctor, Dr. Finn, calmly said to the two kids,

"Hey, Lily, Brandon? Can me and your parents talk in private?"  
"Okay. Come on, Brandon. Maybe you can help me get the SnickersWickers3000 out of the vending machine." Lily said.  
"I can? At last! I'm helping! Helping my sister!" Brandon cheered as he walked out of the room with his sister.  
"You're buying."  
"Crap-o-rama!" 

As soon as the kids walked out of the room, that just left the parents and doctors alone. Surely it has something to do with the baby. But what, exactly?

"What's going on?" Leela asked.

"... Miss Leela? Late at night, our nurse found out, that while you were giving birth, your baby had extreme and minor difficulties, which resulted to the upcoming labor." Dr. Halloway said.

"What kind of difficulties?" Fry asked.  
"... Mr and Mrs Fry? I'm sorry..." Dr. Halloway began. 

Fry and Leela didn't like the sound of that. And they sure didn't like the words that were about to come up next...

"But your baby was stillborn."

_Stillborn? _Stillborn, what, is this doctor crazy? Paige just had some minor breathing problems. That's all! But how could that be? How _can _that be? What was going on?

"... What? B-B-But how?" Leela asked.  
"We detected most signs of drug options, plus multiple bacteria. Your baby was already deceased before the birth appeared." Zoidberg said. 

"Drug options? That's impossible!" Fry said.

"Mr. Fry, that is not just the crazy act here. Miss Leela, did you take anything while you were pregnant?" Dr. Finn asked.

"No! No, never! But I do remember Rita giving me injection. She said it was medicine, but it didn't feel like it at all." Leela said.

"Rita? Rita Johnson?" Dr. Halloway asked.  
"Yeah. But at night, while I was giving birth, I heard voices. Voices that sounded familiar... And I guess I just passed out again." Leela said, tiredly. 

"What do you mean by _passed out_?" Dr. Halloway asked.  
"Leela's too tired to talk right now. She needs some rest!" Fry said.

"All right. Mr. Fry, I guarantee you, as a husband, for you to talk this over. You have five minutes." Dr. Halloway said as the three walked out of the room.

"Leela, I don't get it. Drug options? You didn't take any drugs, did you?" Fry asked.  
"Fry, no! You trust me, don't you?" Leela asked.  
"Of course I do! I'm just making sure."  
"Fry!"  
"I'm sorry." 

"Oh, Fry it's not your fault. I'm just stressed. I mean, _stillborn_? I can't believe I heard that! Paige was just having breathing problems, for God sakes!"

"Easy, Leela. Easy." Fry whispered as he held her shoulders gently.  
"... Fry... I just... I just want my baby..." Leela said as she wiped away a tear.  
"It's okay, Leela..." Fry whispered as he hugged her. "Shh... It'll be all right... It's okay, honey... I'm here..." 

Fry wiped away his own tears.

* * *

Just days later, Leela returned home, but kept quiet about everything. Literally. She could never speak to her kids for over six seconds. Fry knew she was upset, but this was just personal to what he thought. She did normal things, but always was silent and looked very tired. Lily and Brandon wondered why Paige hadn't come home, but was about to find out.

That night, Fry told Leela that he was going to tuck in the kids this time. Lily left the covers open for him to tuck under her. Fry approached her room, liking the fact taht he can tuck his own daughter at night, but was more concerned about telling her about Paige. She laid back as he pulled the covers to her chin.

"Dad?" she asked.  
"Yeah, Lil?" Fry answered.  
"... Why didn't Paige come home? And why is Mommy so quiet?" 

Fry sighed, then sat on her bed.

"Lil... The doctor told me and your mom... When she was giving birth to Paige, she didn't make it. Somehow, there were drug thingies that affected her from breathing. The drug infected her for just by the hours."

"Drugs? Are you serious?"

"I hope not. The doctor said that she took some drugs when she really didn't. I know your mother ever since I came to the future. She would never do such a thing. Especially when she was pregnant."

"So... Paige is dead?" Lily asked, in the verge of tears.

"... I don't want to believe it. But the doctors are professionals..." Fry whispered.  
"... Daddy, you told me that Paige had breathing problems. She couldn't have died."  
"Then how do you explain the drugs?"

"I don't know. If mom didn't take drugs, how could it have gotten in her?"  
"... I seriously don't know, Lil. But you better get some rest. You got school in the morning." 

Fry leaned in and kissed Lily's forehead. He then turned off the light and shut the door, where Lily slept there, confused beyond all means.

"... What is going on here?"

* * *

At school, in the cafeteria, Lily could barely eat her food. Her best friends, Nicola and Kia, looked at her worriedly, even though they knew about Lily's baby sister."Lil? You okay, girl?" Nicole asked.  
"Yeah." Lily said tiredly. 

"Ok, Lil, ever since ya told us dat your sister's dead, you've been quiet as a mouse. Why can't ya be loud as newlyweds on deir honeymoon night?" Kia asked.

Lily looked at her good friends. Nicole was a blonde, with short hair, a normal human, always wears jean shorts and a black tank top, and is really friendly. Sometimes she tried to make things right, but is more of a klutz. Kia is an African American with long, curly hair, orange T-shirt and green capris, and sandals that matches her style. She always wears her hair up in a ponytail and is more of a tough girl.

"Because I don't feel like it." Lily said.  
"Lil, if you don't get enough action, you could get overrated and into a huge mass of atomic revelations of humiliation." Nicole said.

"... Nicky, do ya remind yaself what you say before ya say it?" Kia asked.  
"You know, I never did that. But sometimes I wish I did." Nicole said as she looked down to the floor.  
"Nonedaless, Lil, if ya not sure that ya sister is alive or dead, ya need to ask or tell someone." Kia said. 

"Tell a librarian, or a teacher, or that guy." Nicole said as she pointed to a nerd across two tables from them, who waved at them.

"Nah. Maybe I should just... Maybe I should just get over it, like normal people." Lily said.

"Get over it? What do you mean get over it? I had myself a delay of fish to my brain and _I _didn't get over it!" Kia said as Nicole took out an inhaler.

"Gosh, I'm so tired of getting this out and using it." Nicole said.  
"Well, you're lucky you survived. And you have breathing problems just like my sister." Lily said.  
"That's just obvious. If drugs don't do the trick, everything else would when it comes to breathing." 

Lily raised her head up.

"What?"  
"My sister says you can't die of bad drug options unless it was injected more than two days ago."  
"... But Dad said that the drugs killed her in hours!"  
"No, just 48 hours. You must have made a mistake." 

Lily rose from her table and ran out of the cafeteria, with Nicole and Kia wondering about what she was doing.

"What was dat all about?" Kia asked.  
"I think I just made her go bye-bye." Nicole said.  
"No question. Just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder."  
"Yeah, just when I couldn't get any-- What?"

* * *

Lily ran into the library, seeing Mrs. Gluttonmeyer at her desk, reading a 200 page book."Mrs. Gluttenmeyer, I need your help." Lily panted.  
"What's wrong, honey?" she asked nicely. 

"Ma'am, my unborn sister Paige had a breathing problems, yeah... And yet the doctors told my parents that she died from signs of drug use. My mom never did any drugs, and there were no more viruses in her system. How could she have died?"

"Hmm... You know, that's an odd question. She couldn't have died. Unless... how severe was her breathing?" she asked.

"Not that severe. Just what could cause asthma."  
"... This is highly irregular. You can't die with just a small bit of bad exceptions. Any allergic reactions?"  
"No."  
"... Then I suppose the doctors made a mistake. If your mother never did any drugs, your sister never having a horrible allergic or virus reaction, or the other stuff that's too scary to be important, your sister may still be alive." 

"... Really? But, one thing's wrong-- If Paige is alive, where is she? Who's got her? WHO?"

* * *

At night, in Fry and Leela's bedroom, Leela was really quiet, and Fry didn't even think about asking her if they go back to their sex life. She didn't look angry, just blank. She had no expression on her face, and was looking straight at the TV."Um... Leela?" Fry asked, which broke the silence.  
"Yeah?" Leela asked normally.  
"Uh, well... Um... You okay?"  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"You haven't been speaking for quite a while. Are you sure it's because of... you know?"  
"Oh, Paige? Yeah." 

Leela hung her head. Fry moved closer to her.

"You know, Fry? I don't get it. Paige was okay when I was pregnant with her. It was just minor breathing problems, right? Really. I don't understand. My baby girl was okay. She was better than I thought. Why did she have to go?"

"Leela, she didn't go. She's still here. We just can't see her."  
"I don't think that helps. But thanks anyway."  
"... You think she's alive, do you?" Fry asked as he put his arm around Leela.  
"Why, do you?"  
"I do."

"So do I. The doctors just made a foul mistake."

"I know, baby. I know..." he whispered as he kissed her cheek. 

"... I know what you're thinking. And the answer is yes." Leela whispered as she kissed him.  
"... You're smart..." Fry whispered as he broke this kiss.

They flopped on the pillows of the bed, where Fry was laying on top of her. He hoped she was excited about making love as he was. But she wasn't. This time, she wanted to make love to him, because she wanted to get rid of the moment of remembering the doctors telling her that her baby was dead. She wanted to drown it all.

Drown it.

She kissed him hard. Fry intentionally did the same. This was quite a surprise, since they were going way too fast. At least, Leela was. This was sort of a race to love, but things were taken way too far for them. Their kissing became intense, and it made them speed things up faster. Leela was kissing him the fastest. He wanted her to slow down. No he didn't. Yes, he did. No he didn't. Yes, he did.

No, he didn't.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	5. TLABC, Story 1, Chapter 5

_**The Lily and Brandon Chronicles**_

* * *

_**THE BIOGRAPHY OF LILY AND BRANDON**_

_**Lily-** Lily has two eyes, long, curly orange hair with purple streaks and bangs like Leela's, a pink tank top with a peace sign, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She loves to sing, and spend lots of time with her father. Her father and her are extremely close, more than anybody knows. She's nice to animals, but not a true fan of her brother. She likes to tease and torment her brother, but he can't stop loving her. She's got two friends at school named Nicole and Kia. Like she is with her father, she loves to be near her Uncle Bender, which is the only time she likes her brother._

_**Brandon- **Brandon has one eye, purple hair with orange streaks and bangs like Fry's, a red T-shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers. He loves to play with his pet turtle, Matt, and to hang out with his sister, Lily. He has no idea that she always torments him, but focuses on her. He's like a troublemaker, but only with his Uncle Bender. He's never ashamed of his one eye, and spends lots of time with his mother. He's got a friend named Standler, who is technically, a robot. He likes girls, but is always idolized by Kia, Lily's friend, which apparently he likes as well._

_Together, they'll face obstacles like never before, in the face of the future._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 5: _The Kidnapped Paige_**

"Something fishy is going on here, Brandon." Lily said as she was in Brandon's room, pacing back and forth.  
"I'll say. I think the fish at our school is about to have babies. But how, actually?" Brandon asked.  
"I mean about Paige. She's alive."  
"What are you talking about? Paige died. You heard what dad said. The doctors told him so--"  
"Doctors are not always right, Brand. She could be anywhere by now."  
"Have you asked Mom and Dad about that, yet?" 

"About what?" Fry's voice asked as he came in the room.

"Hi, Dad. Um... do you think Paige is alive?" Lily asked.  
"I asked your mother the same question. As a Dad, something's telling me I do." Fry said as he sat down on the bed.  
"Lily found some proof at school. Thanks to Nicole and our librarian, she's got it packed from A to Q." Brandon said.  
"I don't know about this, Lil. The doctors or cops wont even believe us." Fry said.  
"Well... we can try something else." Lily said. 

"Hon, this may be something that can't be real. We don't know if she's alive or not. Besides, how do you explain the dead baby that the doctors showed us?"

Lily looked down on the ground, sadly.

"Don't feel that way, Lily. You tried. That's what's really great." Fry said as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
"I know. That's just one thing I can't figure out. What about that baby...?" 

Fry noticed a tear running down her soft face. He knew she tried hard to find out what had happened, and just lost just one true way to find her sister. She looked at her father, wondering more about how he and Brandon feels, too. They then began to hug, holding each other tight. As Leela walked in the room, she saw the two embracing, with Brandon looking at her sadly as well. She knew they were all thinking about Paige, and how much they missed her. She walked in, as Fry and Lily broke apart, and began facing each other for a very long time.

"... No matter what... Even if Paige isn't here... We'll always be together... Because I love you all." Leela whispered.

They all smiled. Fry motioned Leela to come to him, where she walked towards the bed, sat beside Fry, and they all began to hug each other. Fry, Leela, Lily, and Brandon. It was more than just a heartbeat when they embraced and cried from the loss of their fifth family member. They had each other, anyway.

Always.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

The dreams were back again. And they came to haunt Leela. The voices and movements that were made, it all came to her like crazy. And she didn't know how to make it stop, because it sounded so familiar...

_**"Scott, hurry up."  
"I can't, honey. Her cries will wake her up."**__**  
"Well, make sure it doesn't. Get her out of here. I'll take care of the rest."**__**  
**_

_**"I think she's awake."  
"Shut up, you fool. That injection will keep her in her place."**_

_**"Hand me that basket..."**_

_**"Let's go. We got her..."**_

_"Paige..." she whispered in her head. "... Paige... Paige... Paige... Paige... PAIGE!"_

* * *

Leela rose up and gasped for air. She breathed heavy breaths, as Fry woke up, but his hand on her shoulder, and spoke with a tired, but concerned voice.

"Leela? What's wrong? What happened?"

That nightmare hit her like a thunderbolt. She haven't seen her baby from the moment she was born. Away from it for three months, she thought she couldn't take it anymore. She regretted in her mind to ever believe that Paige was really dead. Fry got up and led her to the bathroom, where he got a washcloth, moistened it with cold water, and rested it on the back of Leela's neck.

"It's okay, Leela. Everything's all right. It was just a nightmare. It's all right..." Fry whispered.

Her breathing calmed her down, but the thought of Paige didn't. Her mind raced faster than she has ever known.

"Fry... Paige isn't dead..._ Paige isn't dead! _The doctors lied. A mother knows when her baby is alive... She's out there... Paige is alive... Paige is alive, and she wants to come home!" Leela panicked.

Fry believed her. But the only thing he wanted to do most was to calm his wife down.

"Leela, you better come back to bed." Fry suggested.  
"... Fry... You believe me, do you?" Leela asked.  
"Of course I do. But you just need to settle down--"  
"Fry. We need to find our baby. I can't take this anymore."  
"Leela--" 

Just then, Leela broke free from Fry's hold and her hand ran towards the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a huge pile of safety pins in her hand, where she began staring at Fry blankly.

"I don't know where my daughter is, or what'll happen to her if we don't come for her. But I swear, when I find the person who took my baby, I'll jab these safety pins down their throat and kick their sorry asses to _hell_!" Leela exclaimed as she began squeezing the pile of safety pins. Fry watched in horror as blood trickled down from her hand, where he began fighting for her to let go.

"Leela! Drop the safety pins!" Fry cried as he tried to make her let go of the needles with his own hands. "Leela! Let go!"

Leela slowly loosened her hand on the wad of needles and dropped them all to the floor. Fry saw her hand, entirely looked like it was sank into a tub of blood.

"Oh my God..." he whispered.

Leela fell into her husband's arms and cried. They both sunk to the floor, while Fry was holding her tight, rocking her back and forth. He kissed her cheek as he whispered to her ear.

"It'll be okay, Leela. I'm here... I'm here... I wont leave you... I'm here... I love you, Leela..."

Fry quickly grabbed the washcloth Leela dropped to the floor and draped it around her wounded hand. Leela hissed because of the pain. That's where Fry tried to calm her down even more.

"It's okay, Leela. It'll be better, now. It's all right, honey... I love you so much... I do... with all my heart..."

He then kissed her for as long as he could.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up strangely. It was a Saturday, and she didn't recognize the sound of the skillet burning. Slowly and softly, she walked into her parent's room, and saw an unusual sight. They weren't underneath the covers, and it looked like Fry was holding Leela very tight. Around her hand, there was a huge wrapping bandage, that covered a huge red spot on her hand. Fry's jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, and also, they weren't in their pajamas. They were in their usual clothes; white T-Shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, and white tank top, black pants, and boots.

Lily figured they must have went somewhere. She slowly backed away, and walked into Brandon's room. He was laying asleep with his turtle in his arms. She slowly shook him, urging for him to wake up. He did so, looking at his older sister, noticing the open expression in her eyes.

"Brandon... First thing tonight, we're going to find Paige."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


End file.
